


片段灭蚊06（t34&性转t34）

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, M/M, 不要随便在别人的房间上床:D, 你们什么时候在一起了？！, 意外事故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: 被和谐后的备份





	片段灭蚊06（t34&性转t34）

Tori知道这么做挺混蛋的，但是她自然而然地把错都怪到了Tamara头上，所以当她抱着罪魁祸首在她哥哥的床上滚了好几圈之后，Tori一点罪恶感都没有，她在Tamara的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，然后准备吻她——这是很自然的前戏，如果没有意外，她们就会在Tord的床上睡一次，并且没人会在意(除了Tord)，毕竟外头可比往常要吵得多。  
但是门锁被撬动的声音明显不在计划内——根据这粗鲁的开锁声，Tori基本可以确定门外站着的就是她亲爱的老哥，于是在Tamara把某个F开头的字母喊出来之前，她把她俩都塞进了床底，同几个大纸箱的色情杂志作伴——门开了，两个不同频率的脚步声跟进来之后门又关上了，用脚趾头都能猜到Tord进来是为了啥。  
而Tori刚刚则被Tamara狠踹一脚，她的女友在这事儿被打断的时候总会变得很烦躁，但是当进门的其中一个坐到床上后，Tamara突然没了声响，Tori一看那人的鞋就明白Tamara为什么突然这么安静了——格子鞋，Tamara的最爱，这么清奇的审美只有一个人能与Tamara同步。  
“挺干净的。”Tom开口说话的时候还拍了拍床单，Tori听见她的哥哥笑了一声(不是那种很混蛋的冷笑，而是那种只有对着他的女朋友时才会发出的笑声)，然后床垫重重地往下弹了一下(Tori猜Tord应该是直接坐到了Tom的大腿上)，一阵布料磨蹭的声响后Tord又笑了：“来吧，Thomas。”  
这，真，尴尬。  
Tori听着头顶上开始传来自己老哥的呻吟声时用手捂住了脸，不是说她从来没听过，以前他们可是睡的上下铺，但是她是真的，真的，真的从来没有见识过Tord和别人上床时的声响。Tamara的反应有过之而无不及，Tori估计Tamara受到的心理创伤要比她大得多。  
Tord的手机响起来时Tom已经把他的手伸进了他男朋友的裤子里，但Tord还是在下一秒便把他推开去接了电话——是Paul，他说有些只有Tord能处理的事情突然发生了，要他以最快的速度过来一趟。  
“你一定要去吗？”Tom擦着嘴坐起来时，Tord已经从床上跳下来了。  
“一定。”Tord亲了一口他别扭的男朋友，风风火火地跑掉了，Tom在床上坐了一两秒，恶狠狠地敲了一下床垫便跟着Tord尾巴跑了出去。直到他俩确确实实离开房间，Tori才同Tamara狼狈地从床底爬出来。  
“Tamara，你救了我们。”Tori过了好一会儿才开口。  
“不用谢。”Tamara语气平静地收起手机，她俩一起坐在Tord的床上沉默了很长很长时间，此时此刻需要思考想要质问的事情太多，所以，就这么死机一会儿吧。


End file.
